


Runaway

by StarlightQueen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightQueen/pseuds/StarlightQueen
Summary: Escape from paradise.





	Runaway

A journal gained another small pencil mark amongst many pages worth filled with them. Each counted a day, the total equaling months.

That and thoughts of freedom kept Gladion going. But his mind was starting to devour itself from loneliness cause by isolation.

Seven months ago was the last time he saw any Aether employee. He thought about how he missed Wicke.

Four months since he last saw Lillie. He hoped she was not trapped in the same way he was.

Alone almost all day and night except when mother decided to bring a meal or studies or anything.  
Her visits grew shorter, he came to realize. But she often spoke of something wonderful in the works for him and Lillie. Something to keep them young and safe forever she proudly boasted.

He wanted to believe that perhaps she was right on it being a wonderful thing but his gut reaction told him otherwise. To get Lillie, run and not look back.

Gladion realized nobody could get him and his sister out but themselves. So he started a habit of following Lusamine down the stairs and faking interest to what she talked about. All to try figuring out the codes for the jail cell bars in front of the stairs.

Two months more until Gladion had both. And a night finally came for a escape. Lusamine had not been around much that day. Hurrying to bring three meals then leaving without much words given.  
But he was fine with that. He took time to rest since he wasn’t certain how long he would have to travel.

The moon was full above at the dead of night. He packed a bag with some clothes and spare cash he got but was unable to use until now.

Quiet as he descended down and got his gate open then moved to get the locked gate open.

A try. Then a beep of it failing.

Two more attempts. Two more denied.

Finally he tried bashing it but only hurt his hand.

And now, hearing a bed creak followed by some footsteps.

He couldn’t leave and yet maybe outside…

Maybe outside he could get help for Lillie!!!

On that hope, he wiped the welling tears and ran. Through the aether building as it the winds practically assisted him in his escape.

But his hurry left a frenzied mind and the elevator went to the wrong floor. One he either did not recall or had never been taken to.

His curiosity was caught despite the need for escape. He thought perhaps that ‘wonderful thing’ his mother talked about was here.

So he looked but only found some disks? Perhaps evidence to save himself and his sister? He took them.

He almost left before a howl took his focus. Deeper into the hall to find…he wasn’t certain how to describe it. A mismatch of a pokemon. Body seemed to be stitched together and then he noticed it was staring him in the eyes.

He felt unable to breathe for a moment, overcome by the sheer loneliness in it’s eyes. Practically all the world’s hurt and loneliness reflected and he understood. He knew the same. He had to save it.  
He grabbed a axe from a glass case and busted the lock. He’d be certain to at least save something tonight besides himself.

But in seconds the beast lunged and knocked Gladion over in it’s hurry to break out.

It ran through the hall, knocking aether agents down and leaving Gladion to jump over the collapsed people. He caught up at the elevator, finding it desperate to get a exit.

“I…I can help! Come here!! We have to hurry!!” He was just as panicked to escape.

Maybe it made the pokemon understand. They ascended and they broke past more grunts with Gladion on the creature’s back. It was then he saw the disk insert on that helmet. He dug through the bag and inserted the ice one as they reached the sea.

“I….Ice beam!!! Give us a way across the sea!!!” He ordered, the beast killer obliged despite the nervousness from their sudden ally.

A path was made and they were off aether paradise!! Gladion and the mismatched pokemon saw the stars. The moon. It was overwhelming. To be free and outside after a year. He broke down into tears and it howled. But it was not sorrowful sounding, he noticed.

It was happy. Perhaps just the sheer joy of escaping but maybe to cheer him up?

He looked again at the heavens above as land was coming closer. Gladion began to howl as well, feeling it was a way to show his own happiness and thanks for help.

The two reached land and vanished into the lush jungle. 

Away from the false paradise.

Away from isolation.


End file.
